bakuganfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken
* Archiv 01-06/09 * Archiv 07/09 * Archiv 01-04/10 * Archiv 05-07/10 * Archiv 07/10 __TOC__ Was ist HSP Hey Laximilian.Ich hab mal ne Frage.Und zwar würde ich gern wissen was HSP heißt. :Das kannst du auf der Seite HSP nachgucken einfach auf HSP klicken--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 21:06, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hi ich würde mich gerne als Mentor bewerbenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 10:47, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Wieso willst du das bitte mit Begründung--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 11:58, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :Ok. Ich möchte Mentor werden da ich gerne Helfe und auch schon einige erfahrungen gesammelt habe. :Ich bin zuverlässig und freundlich gegen über anderen. :Da nur du Mentor bist wollte ich dir auch helfen das du nicht aleine das machen musst Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:03, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Aber derzeit werden keine Mentoren gesucht weil das Programm wieso derzeit inaktiv ist :(--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:56, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ok aber sag mir bescheid wenn es wieder aktiv ist okMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 16:10, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Die Auszeichnungen... Sie werden, wieder doppelt vergeben, ich hab gerade einen Artikel bearbeitet und dann stand da "Du hast die "Mache einen Unterschied"-Auszeichnung erhalten, +10 Punkte". Hmm... 08:30, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ja das habe ich gerade auch gemerkt ich arbeitet dran sie müssten jetzt nicht mehr Doppelt vergeben werden ich weiß nicht genau wieso das immer Passiert ein Admin Spielt dran immer herum --Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:31, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Trotzdem hab ich noch die 10 Punkte die ich von der Auszeichnung habe (hab damit eh' keinen "überholt" aber der Fairness halber schreib ich's trotzdem) Hmm... 08:42, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Wenn du meinst--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:57, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) BearbeitungsKontrollteam Hey Lax, sag mal wäre es ok wenn ich und Monstermaster7 mit nem Blog 1-2 neue Anwerber suchen würden, wir sind bloß 2 Leute sonst,Gruß(Chester-brawler 23:25, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Ja interessiert mich auchMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:55, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ok du das könnt ihr machen ich schreibe aber bitte denn Blog--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 09:19, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : :Ok :Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 13:30, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Denn Blog schreibe ich Morgen oder übermorgen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 13:32, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: ::JuppMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 14:46, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: ::könntest du den blog jetzt schreiben?Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld'''http://www.animierte-gifs-bilder.de/files/animie 09:17, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ideen und Wünsche Mal ne kurze Frage. Wie findest du meine idee mit der Ideen und Wünsche-Seite?--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 10:00, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Sieht gut aus--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|@Bakupedia']] 10:42, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Noch 6 Sachen. 1# Wie viele Punkte bringt eine Platin-Ausszeichnung? ::2# Kannst du bestimmte Ausszeichnungen wie Blogkomentar erweitern? ::3# Kannst du für Tausend bearbeitungen 1 neues Bild+neuen Namen machen? ::4# Was hat es mit den Bots auf sich? ::5# Wie mache ich mir eine Aufgabenliste und ist das nicht so wie die to do Liste? ::6# Kannst du mir eine Subpages-vorlage erstellen bei der der Zeitplan mit dabei ist? --Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 11:57, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Anworten: :# 250Punkte 2. Leider noch nicht 3. Leider Nein weil ab da an geht es immer nur mit denn Gleichen Bild 4. Das sind automatisch gesteuerte Computreprogramm die Fehler (Technische) beheben oder Massenänderungen machen 6. Leider Nein dazu habe ich zu wenig zeit :(--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:20, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe mir jetzt selbst Subpages erstellt aber bekomme es nicht in den Griff, das mein Benutzerbildangezeigt wird. Kannst du mir da Weiterhelfen?--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 15:18, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Wie meinst du Benutzerbild anzeigen?--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:48, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Bei deinem Steckbrief ist oben dein Benutzerbild, aber bei meinem ist da nu ein Link.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 15:50, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Du kannst das nicht so machen: |Bildlink= http://img408.imageshack.us/img408/5728/unbenanntlg.png du musst ein Bild aus dem Wiki nehmen --Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:58, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Kann ich das Bild ins Wiki Hochladen?--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 16:01, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Du kannst es doch auch einfach Hochladen oder?--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:29, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich wollte eig. Fragen ob ich die erlaubniss habe. Aber das bedeutet dann warscheinlich Ja.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 18:16, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Solange das Bild mit Bakugan zu tun hat kannst du es Hochladen wenn es von irgendwas anderes wie Spielen oder so ist nicht weil da gibt Urheberrechtliche sachen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 09:45, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Unterschrift Wenn ich meine neue Signatur einstellen will dann kommt da: Die Syntax der Unterschrift ist ungültig; bitte HTML überprüfen. Was habe ich daran Falsch gemacht? Ich habe sie hier abgespeichert.(Unsignierter beitrag von Peace1997 bitte Signiere immer mit (~~~~) klick einfach auf den 'Signatur knopf' :JA ich hab das Problem öfter gehört der Syntax ist zu lang wenn lax nichts dagegen hat kannst du meine sig nehmen --Monstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 16:27, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Das sie zu lang ist kann es bestimmt sein genau weiß ich es auch nicht--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:32, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ich habe es vorhin kontroliert deswegen weiß ich das und darf er meine sig habenMonstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 16:39, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Ist mir egal--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:41, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::okMonstermaster7talk'@Monsterworld' 16:42, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wie auch immer. Danke--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Peace1997 (Georg) 18:14, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Benutzer:ShunNinja Ich wollte mal Fragen, weil ich in Letzter Zeit merke das ShunNinja ab und zu irgendein Mist macht, wie bei Spieler des Schicksals mit Bakugan-Folgen Staffel 1 kategoriesiert.Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Benutzer:Peace1997 (Georg) 12:49, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn das so ist ändere das Wieder und wenn das weiter so sein sollte Sperre ihn bitte--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 13:03, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Mach ich. Vielleicht weiß er aber einfach nicht was er tut. er ist ja neu hier. Und sonst werde ich ihn mal darauf hinweisen.--Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Benutzer:Peace1997 (Georg) 13:30, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Wenn du ihn auf was hinweisen möchtest dann mache das bitte auf seiner Diskussion--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:47, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hab ich schon, und die neue Sig habe ich auch fertig.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997''' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 14:50, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Sieht super aus ;)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:08, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ey Leute sorry wegen der sachen ich bin noch neu aber ich gebe mein bestes um mich an die Regeln zu gewöhnen. Nun ich bin kein Fan großer Worte aber es tut mir echt schrecklich leid.ShunNinja 19:16, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC)ShunNinja 12.Aug. 2010 ::::::Ach es ist nicht so schlimm jeder muss sich eingewöhnen solange jetzt alles gut geht ist alles gut--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 19:25, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bot Ich wollte Fragen ob ich mir einen Bot-Account erstellen darf und wenn ja wie man das macht.[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 15:53, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Das kann ich leider nicht weil du dann ihn erst für Wikia freischalten müsstest das ist sehr viel Arbeit und mann muss auch Kenntnisse darin haben --Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:27, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ach so. Dann vielleicht in 1-2 Jahren wenn ich erfahrener bin.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 16:34, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Ja und weil wir in Bakupedia auch meinen Bot haben reicht das erst mal vollkommen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:56, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Hat er bei mir auch gesagt :)Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 06:40, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ja weil ein Bot nicht gerade einfach ist zu haben und derzeit gehen sie auch nicht wegen Problemen also wäre es sinnlos derzeit einen zu machen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:05, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich versteh schon.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 12:20, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wenn man ein Eigendes Wiki hat dann kann man sich ruhig einen Bot machen aber Bakupedia hat ja 2 zwei und die reichen wenn es aber wirklich nicht ohne Bot geht dann frag mich in 6 Wochen nochmal bis dahin müssten eigentlich alle Probleme mit denn Bots beseitigt sein --Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 13:43, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bürokrat Ich wollte Fragen ob ich ein Bürokrat werden darf.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 14:52, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Also das ist ein sehr, sehr hohes Recht mit diesem Recht kanst du Bürokraten, Rollbacks und Admins ernennen. Ich vergebe dieses Recht ehr ungern, ich überlege es mir noch--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:18, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich weiß, und die Entscheidung liegt ja bei dir.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 12:20, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Na ja wie haben schon einen Bürokraten also ich denke Admin reicht vorerst bei dir wenn Bakupedia aber in nächster Zeit noch Aktiver und noch mehr Benutzer haben sollte dann können wir nochmal drüber reden--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:38, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich wollte ja mal Fragen, weil Benutzer:Dan Kuso ja in letzter Zeit nicht mehr aktiv war und es sein könnte, das Bakupedia noch einen Bürokraten braucht. Und wenn einer gebraucht wird, dann stehe ich zur Verfügung.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 11:54, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) P.S.:Du musst für Bronze noch die Vorlage:Bakugan-Hintergrundfarbe erstellen. P.S.2:Wann kommen die neuen Außzeichnungen? :::::Also Dan Kuso ist bald wieder Aktiv er hatte bloss Probleme denke nächste Woche wird er wieder Arbeiten und zu denn Auszeichnungen kommt in denn Nächsten News mehr da gibt es ein Paar Probleme das dauert noch so ein Monat--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:50, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Schade, das es da Probleme gibt, aber das ist ja noch die Testphase. Und ich finde es schön das Dan Kuso wieder mitmacht. aber das er mich und Chesterbrawler noch einholt, daran zweifle ich ein bisschen.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 18:31, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ist ist mir auch egal wo er in der Rangliste steht, die Auszeichnungen sind nur zum Spass am Arbeiten--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 09:01, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Stimmt.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 16:31, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Leo Pikler Hi kannst du Leo Prikler rollback geben er ist jetzt 40 Tage probeMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:42, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ok er hat die Rollbackrechte bekommen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:54, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :cooolMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 06:59, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Ich wollte bei Sylvee noch Kategorien hinzufügen, aber wenn ich dann auf Speichern gehe ist wieder nur noch der Stub da.:( Weißt du was da los ist?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 15:45, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe gerade wenig zeit weil ich im urlaub bin erinnere mich am montag nochmal--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:55, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Mach ich--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 10:57, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ideen und Wünsche Mir ist gerade aufgefallen das nur angemeldete Nutzer die Ideen und Wünsche bearbeiten können. Dieser Abschnitt ist aber eigentlich auch vor allem für die (nicht registrierten) Leser gedacht. Kann man die seite so einstellen, das jeder einen neuen Wunsch anlegen kann?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 14:44, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist leider technisch nicht möglich--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:55, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :.Schade--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 14:53, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dan Kuso Ich weiß das du Dan Kuso zur zeit bearbeitest, wollte dich aber mal Fragen warum Staffel 2+3 weg sind.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 15:28, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ja das wahr ein Test mit den Handy um zu sehen wie man Bakupedia über Handy bearbeiten kann bloß es hat leider nicht so gut geklappt --Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 12:16, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Jetzt mal was zum Benutzer: Dan Kuso? Sollte der nicht diese Woche wieder aktiv werden?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 16:38, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Es wird doch auch sich noch 2 Wochen warten lassen und noch was ich weiß du willst Bürokrat ja werden wenn du das Unbedingt möchtest musst du aber Skype haben sonst geht das leider nicht:(. Wenn du es dann hast kann ich dich sofort zum Büro machen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:43, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Reicht Chat oder muss es auch mit Vid.-Chat sein?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 16:46, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Es reicht nur Nachrichten keine Telefonieren oder Video nur Nachrichten weil das über Skype schnell und einfach geht--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:50, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ich nabs mir mal gedownloadet. Ich schreib in gleich mal in meine Account. Ich muss es aber erstmal in den nächsten Tagen lernen wie man damit umgeht.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 17:18, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hauptseite Hey, bin wieder da. Ich will grad ein Pc-Spiel Wiki machen und wollte wissen ob ich auch so einen Tabber machen wills ja nicht klauen also frag ich erstmal ^^.--Shaman King (Diskussionsseite) 11:08, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ja kannst du mir bitte denn Link zum Wiki geben dann baue ich es dir ein und schön das du wieder da bist :)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 12:17, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Ähh nich mehr wichtig die Artikel dirt zu verfassen war zu schwer da bleib ich lieber hier ^^.--Shaman King (Diskussionsseite) 16:39, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::: Schön zu hören das du hier bleibst--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:44, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC)